totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Wspaniały ten Kolos
Chris : Witajcie widzowie . Jak tam u was bo u mnie świetnie . Rozpłakany siedział dalej przy biurku . '' '''Chef : '''Nie przejmuj się tamtymi idiotami . '''Chris : '''Ale oni mnie rozbili ! '''Chef :' Skoro tak to ja powiem co się działo . Ogólnie te wredne szczyle zmierzyły się z naszą gromadą wściekłch krowopodobnych czworonogów przeznaczonych do maszynki do mięsa . Rozdzielili się ,żeby szukać dziwnego oka . nic tyko rozbili rozpierdol na mieście , niszcząc wszystko co popadło . Xavier został przegoniony przez Zoey , valentina dała upust swoim emocjom , Paolo chciał wiedzieć jak jego rodzina je .. ogólnie wielki syf . Fuksem i o dziwo bezproblemowo wygrały Lwy , hah niby dzięki im ? Wolne żarty . Potem głupki które zaczęly rozpierduchę zostali złapani i mieli zostać spopieleni w lawie . Zamiast tego wylądowali tylko w bagnie z sosu tabasko , który miałem im dać dzisiaj na stołówce . Zamiast tego dam im kosze z odpadkami . Zobaczymy jak im posmakują puszki bez mięsa w środku ! Beznadziejna drużyna gwiazdeczek przegrała , a idiota do potęgi , sprawił że Chris się rozczulił jak jego wielbłąd odpadł . Ha no i dobrze .. Więc oglądać już ten odcinek i zamknąć ryje ! Muzyka : Sarbel Kafto Kalokairi Opening W tle leci muzyka , na plaży stoją wszyscy zawodnicy w strojach kąpielowych . przyscy w tym samym momencie zakładają okulary przeciwsłoneczne . po chwili nagle Chris zasypuje ich piaskiem . Śmieje się po czym Chef go wyrzuca i zaś sam przysypuje ich większą ilością piasku . Kamera unosie się w górę i przecina kolosa i pojawia się rozbłysk . Pod palmami siedzi Shen obejmujący Dawn , którzy baraszkują . Po chwili na jego ramieniu siada papuga , która zaczyna go atakować a on zaczyna sie szarpać . Kamera leci dalej gdzie Paolo siedzi w bufecie i opycha się jedzeniem ile wlezie . Po chwili przebrana w strój kelnerki staci podajem u sok . Zaczynają pic ze słomki , ale on przez słomkę miesza wymiociny z sokiem . Staci zaczyna się ksztusic . Kamera leci dalej , gdzie w ruinach świątyni na miecze toczą pojedynek Jo i Brick . Jo wygrywa , ale nagle uderza w nią dziwny głaz wystrzelony przez Camerona . Zaczyna on pośpiesznie uciekać . Kamera leci dalej , gdzie Jessica razem z Dakotą tańczą w zwiebnych strojach . Nagle z parawanu wychodzi Valentina , która rzuca się na nie chciac by ją pokochały . Kamera leci na statek gdzie Sam siedzie na spadku do bani z wodą . Nagle w tarczę trafia piłka i wpada .Zoey się uśmiechai przeprasza . nagle podchodzi Mike, chce się zbliżyć , ale dziewczyna go ignoruje . Kamera leci dalej , gdzie Xavier ma okazję wykonać egzekucję na pocwyconemu w pułapce Scotta , ale powstrzymuje się i ucieka w las . jego nóż podnosi Kelly , która się uśmiecha i go podnosi po czym chce się poznęcać . Kamera ląduje w niebo i pokazane zostają cmury z podobiznami wyeliminowanych uczesników orazzdjęcie kolosa . W sródku pochodzni stoją wszyscy zawiodnicy i machają . Oddala sie i pojawia się cąły wraz z napisem Grecja Totalnej Porażki . '' Statek Kabiny pod pokładem Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png Plik:Wschodzące_gwiazdy.png ''Obie drużyny zostały od razu zatrzaśnięte w przeciekającym pokoju ponieważ Chris nie chciał ich wypuścić . '' '''Zoey : '''Niech przestanie kapać . ''Znowu spadła na nią kropla . '' '''Zoey :' To nie są prawdziwe warunki . Jo ''': Cicho , twardzil przetrwa w takich warunkach . ''Nagle z rury wystrzeliła śruba uderzając w Jo . '' '''Brick : '''W wojsku lepiej traktowali , chociaż karmili . '''Jo : '''Cicho ! Rura rzuciła mi wyzwanie . ''Zaczęła się boksować z rurą . '' '''Zoey ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Zamknięcie nas w takim pomieszczeniu nie sprzyja nawiązywaniu przyjażni . To na pewno ! Tymczasem Dakota walczyła z grzebieniem i swoimi włosami . '' '''Dakota : '''Moje dzieciątka .. ''Czesała , ale ciągle się zwijały . Dakota : AAA ! Paolo : '''Ja ci pomogę ! ''Od razu się wystraszyła . '' '''Dakota : '''Nic od ciebie nie chcę ! '''Paolo : '''Proszę chce być pożyteczny . '''Dakota : '''Odsuń ! Raz mi już zepsułeś humor ! '''Paolo : Jestem smutny .. Nikt nie chce wypróbować mojej maseczki . Pokazał jej pudwłko i tubkę do pielęgnacji skóry . Schował je od razu . Dakota nie mogła wytrzymać . '' '''Dakota ;' No może jednak się skuszę .. Paolo : Takk ! Szybko otworzył i zaczął je nakładać . '' '''Paolo : '''Były bardzo drogie . '''Dakota : '''Przyjemny zapach co to jest ? ''Wzięła i zaczęła czytać . '' '''Paolo : '''Reklamowali to i nie mogłem się oprzeć ! Normalnie reklamowane było przez Ezekiela , pisało , że dzięki temu skóra staje się jędrniejsza ! ''Jak to usłyszałą i zobaczyła , że ma na sobie krem do pielęgnacji dolnych części ciała wściekła rzuciła się na Paolo . '' '''Dakota ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) :' Znowu nabrałam się na zagrywki tego zwierzęcia ! Znowu ! Tymczasem u innych zawodników . '' '''Xavier :' Moje życie .. Patrzał na swoje ręce . '' '''Xavier : '''Moje istnienie .. '''Valentina : '''Nie musisz dołować wszyskich wokoło . '''Sam : '''Mnie ty możesz dołować . ''Rzucił się na nią z gą z Playboya . '' '''Sam : '''Zagramy ? '''Valentina :' UUUU ! Chętnie ! Bardzo chętnie ! Zaczęli razem grać o dziwo na konsoli . '' '''Sam ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Wiedziałem , że wyrwę dziewczynę na grę . '''Valentina ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Nie żeby mi się spodobał , ale mam słabość do gier typu simsy . ''Po kilkunastu minutach nadle drzwi same się otworzyły . A przed nimi leżał liścik . '' '''Brick : '''Hmm ? ''Podniósł go i zaczął czytać . '' '''Brick : '''Trzymałem was długo ,tylko dla tego , że szykowałem dla was niespodziankę . Liczę , że dobrze ją przyjmiecie . '''Mike :' Nie za przyjemne to może być . Zoey : Ale przynajmniej stąd uciekniemy . Wszyscy rzucili się od razu do wyjścia i szli za wskazówkami . '' Apartament Neptun Plik:170px-Tchórzliwe_Lwy.jpg ''Jak wryci stali i wpatrywali się w bufet . Dawn : Czy to sen ? Niech ktoś mnie uszczypnie .. Podbiegła Kelly i to zrobiła . '' '''Dawn : '''Więc to nie sen . '''Kelly :' Sama nie mogę uwierzyć . Shen : 'To naprawdę cudowne . ''Przed nimi stał bufet z kilkonastoma sałatkami dwoma wielkimi pieczeniami , bogatą zastawą , pięknymi kwiatami i wieloma innymi przysmakami . '' '''Kelly , Jessica , Staci i Cameron : '''Prawdziwe jedzenie !~ ''Od razu cała czwórka pędem usiedła do stołu . '''Staci : To prawdziwa uczta niczym kiedy byłam u mojej ciotki któlowej katarzyny - carycy I ! Tym razem Jessica wepchnęła jej udko od indyka w usta . '' '''Jessica :' Białko pomoże ci schudnąć . Kelly : Nie wypada mówić o diecie , ale jej to wyjdzie na dobre . Jessica : '''To samo pomyślałam ! '''Kelly : Ale fajnie ! Zaczęły piszczeć tak , że Cameronowi pękły okulary . '' '''Cameron ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : ' Tyle decybeli ile one wytworzyły robi startujący samolot . Dawn stała i się im przyglądała , nagle zaczepił ją Shen . '' '''Shen : '''Nie idziesz ? '''Dawn :' Przecież tam stoją biedne zamordowane zwierzęta , Shen : Wiem , że jest ci smutno , ale są tam też inne dania . Chciał ją objąć i pocieszyą , ale się nei dała . '' '''Dawn :' Proszę nie zmuszaj mnie . Odsunęła się od niego i poszła się położyć. Shen sposępniał i dołączył do pozostałych . '' Nowo otwarta Stołówka Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png Plik:Wschodzące_gwiazdy.png ''Tymczasem zmieszani przegrani natrafili do dziwnego pomieszczenia przypominającego szkolną stołówkę . '' '''Paolo :' Czy dotarliśmy do raju ? Zaczął się ślinić , a ściakało wszystko na buty Bricka . '' '''Brick : '''Nie rób tak ! ''Chciał go walnąć , ale zarył o metalową ścianę . '' '''Brick :' AA ! Jo : Słabe masz rączki co ? Zaśmiałą się i weszła popychając go . '' '''Zoey :' wygląda normalnie . '' '' Nagle zgasło światło i pojawiły się Katie i Sadie w stroju scenicznym . Zaczęła lecieć muzyka . '' '''Katie : '''Jestem Katie , lat szesnaście parę z aparycją i o miłej twarzy . Ale jedną taką mam przywarę . Mi to wszystko z jednym się kojarzy . Mi to wszystko z jednym się kojarzy. Kojarzy się . ''Zeskoczyła ze stołu a Sadie się obróciła. I ukłoniła się . '' '''Sadie :' Półka, szafa trzydrzwiowa nawet gruszkaHot-dog, czyli bułka i parówka Mi to wszystko z jednym się kojarzy . Mi to wszystko z jednym się kojarzy . Kojarzy się . Wskoczyła do wielkiej misy z klopsikami . Nagle Katie wyskoczyła stepując. '' '''Katie :' W restauracji byłem, powiem szczerze . Gruby Chef robił tam schabowe .Z wielką gracją klepał mięsko świeże . Skojarzenia miałam już gotowe . Skojarzenia miałam już gotowe . Gotowe już Sadie zeskoczyła w białym fartuchu . '' '''Sadie : '''Do lekarza wysłali mnie starzy . Chory córka? Więc postaw pan diagnozę . Zapytał mnie z czym melon się kojarzy . A z czym melon się kojarzyć może .? A z czym melon się kojarzyć może ? Kojarzyć się może ? ''Drogę przecięła jej Katie nagle przebrana w strój kąpielowy . '' '''Katie :' A ja cały dzień myślę tylko o jedzeniuKiedy pada, gdy słoneczko praży . Wyście pewnie nie myśleli o jedzeniu .Bo wam wszystko z jednym się kojarzy . Bo wam wszystko z jednym się kojarzy . Kojarzy się Katie i Sadie : I chociaż jemy jak za dwóch . Chociaż rośnie nam nasz brzuchTo i tak warto żryć. Pojechały po podłodze na kolanach . '' '''Katie i Sadie : ' I tak warto żryyyyyć Osłupieli stali i nie wiedzieli co sądzić . '' '''Sadie : '''o rajciu , ale ich zaskoczyłyśmy ! '''Katie : '''To oczywiste śpiewamy zawodowo ! ''Złapały się za ręce i zaczęły skakać i piszczeć . '' '''Chris : '''A ja dziękuję wam za występ no i Chefie . ''Pstyknął palcami a Chef wywalił je za statek . '' '''Chris : '''Jak one tego nei ujęły to jest wasza stołówka w której przegrani będą jadać co tydzień . '''Wszyscy : '''CO !? '''Scott ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''W gorszych miejscach sie jadło . '''Paolo ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Tak jedzonko ! Jedzonko ! '''Chris : '''Zjedzcie szybko i za kilkanaście minut widzimy się na pokładzie na zadaniu ! ''Szybko wybiegł nie mogąc znieść okropnaego zapachu , a zawodnicy niczym więżniowie zaczeli wybierać resztki z kubłów . '' Statek I Zadanie Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png Plik:170px-Tchórzliwe_Lwy.jpg Plik:Wschodzące_gwiazdy.png '''Chris :' Witajcie moje rybki, delfinki i... wielorybki ! Wszyscy ucichli , patrzyli się głupio . W oddali cykał świerszcz . '' '''Chris :' Jesteście nie kumaci, ale wasza strata. Jak wam się podobała się nowa stołówka ? Zoey : Oszczędność... Pff . Chris : '''Jedzonko nie pasowało ? To się postarajcie następnym razem . '''Jo : '''A co znowu uknułeś ? '''Chris : '''Coś ciekawego . Właśnie płyniemy w stronę wyspy rodos , ale pierwsze wasze zadanie już przygotowałem . ''Uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na basen . '' '''Staci : Czy to koniecznie musi być basen ? Chris : Jakieś problemy ? Dakota ; Ja będę miała , jesli on będzie pływał ! Wskazała na Paolo który kadł koże z nosa . '' '''Paolo : '''To ja ! '''Dakota :' Brr .. jaki wtręciuch .. Chris : '''To czyni ta grę ciekawszą . Więc staniecie do pięciu zadań . Z każdej drużyny pokolei jedna osoba będzie się starała dla drużyny . A no i poza gwazdami każdy może raz wystąpić w grze . U nich ponieważ brakuje jednej osoby jedna osoba podwójnie stanie do zadania . '''Jo : '''Dwie okzaje żeby się wykazać , coś dla mnie . '''Brick : '''On chyba mówił to o mnie . Ja jestem tutaj wyszkolony . '''Jo : W kiepskiej koordynacji . Zderzyli się głowami i się siłowali . '' '''Valentina :' Oni się nie nauczą wyczucia . Ale gorąco . Zdjęła z siebie całe ubranie i w bieliżnie zaczeła się wachlować . Chłopacy zaczęli wbijać w nią wzrok . '' '''Mike : '''Jej ciało .. '''Shen : '''Jest piękne ... '''Scott :' Seksowne .. Wzdychali i się wgapiali . Do nich podszedła Dawn i Zoey i zaczęly udawać , że mają coś z gardłem . '' '''Mike :' Zoey , ja nie chciałem .. znaczy .. Shen : '''Dawn ona jest piękna ale nie jak ty . '''Dawn : Teraz sie tłumaczycie , ale widziałam to spojrzenie . Odciągnęły ich od niej , ale wciąż wbijali w nią wzrok . Chris : Skoro już się rozebrałaś pierwsza idziej do tego wyzwania . A kto z Lwów i Gwiazd idzie ? Staci : Ja chcę iść ! Zdjęła z siebie ubranie odłaniając dość nieprzyjemne ciało . Kelly ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Chyba oślepłam ,.. jak ona wygląda ! Chris : No dobrze .. Odsunął się daleko od niej . '' '''Chris :' A z gwiazd ? Jo : '''Oczywiste , że ja idę ! '''Chris : '''Więc Jo , Valentina i Staci .... '''Staci ; '''Ale co ja ? '''Chris : '''Wejdz proszę do basenu . Wy dwie też . ''Posłuchały się i wszedły . '' '''Chris : '''Więz zaczynamy zadanie ! Musicie zrobić dwie runko w tym basenie pełnym meduz i elektrycznych węgorzy ! '''Valentina : '''Ze co ! ''Nagle złapał ją wąż i zaczęła się świecić . '' '''Staci : '''Yey to już 4 lipca ? '''Jo : Ja się ich nie boję ! Zaczęła płynąć i jednocześnie unikać atakujących ją węgorzy . Staci : '''Ja się nie poddam ! ''Zaczęła płynąć , ale ważyła tyle , że ciągle spadała na dno . '' '''Staci ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''No wiecie jak ma się w sobie nieco z wieroryba to umie się oddychać pod wodą i zatapiać . ''Płynęła pod wodą , gdy nagle podłynęła meduza . '' '''Staci : '''Jaka łądna . ''Dotknęła i nagle owinęła ją swoimi parzydełkami . '' '''Staci : Pieści mnie ! Zachłysnęła się i zaczęla sie dusić . Wypłynęła na powierzcnię , ale coraz więcej i ch zaczęło się wokół niej zbliżać . '' '''Staci : '''Jestem taka popularna ! Małe stado ją owiło i parzyło ile wlezie . Tymczasem Valentina nawet nie zaczęła , węże ją tak splotłuy , że zaczęła skwierczeć . '''Scott :' Wygląda jak żarówka kilkusetwoltowa . Mike : '''Albo jak neon . '''Zoey : '''Nie wybuchnie ? '''Chris : Chyba nie , przy testach wyszło , że tlko 8 wybuchło . Zoey : '''Na ilu ? '''Chris : '''A ja pamiętam ? Około 9 było . ''Nagle z basenu wyszła Jo . '' '''Jo : '''I co wymiatam ! '''Chris : '''Więc Jo zdobywa pierwsze punkty dla Lwów ! Staci jako , ze jest w połowie to ma 2 miejsce , a ostatnie ma Valentina . A oto wyniki ! 400px Rodos , Plaża Plaża Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png Plik:170px-Tchórzliwe_Lwy.jpg Plik:Wschodzące_gwiazdy.png '''Chris : '''Wię witajcie na tej urodzajnej wyspie jaką jest Rodos ! '''Cameron : W końcu chciałem tutaj być ! Kelly : Niby czemu ? Cameron : Zawsze chciałem zobaczyć kolosa . Kelly : '''Pff też mi powód . '''Chris : Mało istotne , ale do spełnienia potem .A właśnie Valentina została na statku i siedzi na intensywnaej terapi , natomiast Staci jest u psychiatry no i wyjaśniają jej , że meduzy to nie są galaretko-przyjaciele . Paolo : '''Chciałbym mieć takiego przyjaciela . '''Shen : '''Od razu byś go pożarł . ''Wszyscy wybuchli śmiechem . '' '''Chris : '''Przejdżmy do drugiego zadania , ale najpier wyznaczcie osoby . '''Jo : '''To oczywiste , pójdę znowu ja ! '''Brick : Z jakiego to powodu ! Chciał sie z nią rozmówić , ale nagle zatrzymał go Sam . '' '''Sam : '''moze lepiej jej ppozwolić ? Przynajmniej potem będziesz miał szansę . '''Brick : '''W sumie .. zgadzam się . '''Chris :' Więc ponownie Jo , a od was . Cameron : '''Chętnie chiałbym się wykazać dla dobra drużyny . ''Nikt nie miał nic przeciwko . '' '''Zoey : Ja bym też chciała spróbować ! Chris : '''Więc Cameron , Jo i Zoey ! Wy idziecie z Chefem na specjalne przygotowane miejsce . Reszta idze ze mną poczekać aż skończą . ''Oddalili się zostawiając ich pod "opieką" Chefa . '' II Zadanie Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png Plik:170px-Tchórzliwe_Lwy.jpg Plik:Wschodzące_gwiazdy.png ''Wszyscy siadli w wyznaczonych dla nich kwadratów . '' '''Chef : '''Dobra gnojki ! Wasze drugie zadanie to zbudowanie zamku z piasku w dziesięć minut ! Zoey zaczęła klaskać ze szczęścia , Cameron był również zadowolony . Jedynie Jo nie była w humorze . '''Jo ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Serio ? Zamek z piasku ? '''Zoey ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Wyzwanie wpost dla mnie stworzone ! '''Chef : '''Więc macie mi odwalić coś ciekawego , więc ruszać ! ''Wszyscy chwycili za wiadra i zaczęli je napełniać . '' '''Cameron : Proste to będzie . Zaczął rysować projekt zamku na piasku . '' '''Cameron : '''Będzie wspaniały . '''Jo : '''Kujonku , nie myśl tylko działaj ! ''Waliła w wiadro stawiając wieże , ale rozpadały się za każdym razem . '' '''Zoey : '''Skoro ma pomysł to go nie prowokuj . ''Zaczęła lepić piasek stawiając mur . Nagle coś ją szarpnęło . '' '''Zoey : '''O muszle , ale skąd one ? ''Odmachnęła ramionami i wzięła je dekorując nimi zamek . '' '''Jo : '''Co za nudne zadanie . ''Zrobiła jeden wielki kopiec z kilkoma wieżami . '' '''Jo : '''chyba to wzmocnię czymś . ''Przez kilka minut spokojnie robili . Jo skończyła jako pierwsza . '' '''Jo :' Moja forteca z siłownią jest skończona ! Zoey : '''Trochę nie przypomina zamku . '''Jo : '''Jest lepszy niż twój ! Zoey zbudowała prosty zamek z fosą , muszlami udekorowała myszlami , które były oknami , a na wieżach powpinała kwiaty zebrane z okolic lasu . '''Zoey : '''Mnie się tam podoba . '''Jo : A ten .. Nie mogła wydobyć słowa . Podobnie jak Zoey . '' '''Cameron : '''Oto piaskowy Tadż Mahal ! ''Poszczycił się wierną repliką . '' '''Zoey ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) :' Muszę przyznać , że genialny jest ! Chef : Dobra gnojki , koniec czasu wstać i się ustawić ! Wszyscy to zrobili , ale nagle przechodzący krab uderzył w Camerona który wpadł na swój zamek . '' '''Cameron : '''O nie .. moje dzieło . '''Chef :' To ma być dzieło cieniasie ! Mizerna pokraka nic nie zdziałała w tym czasie ! Ostatnie miejsce ! Cameron : To przez ciebie krabie ! Wskazał na niego a on chwycił palca swoimi szczypcami i zaczął biegac w panice . '' '''Chef : '''Zobaczmy .. zwykły kopiec z wieżami ? '''Jo : '''Tak jest ! nikt nie złamie jego obrony . ''Chef konpął z całej siły niszcząc zamek Jo . '' '''Chef : '''Coś mówiłaś ! A teraz ty ! ''Kopnął w zamek Zoey , ale coś go dziabnęło . '' '''Chef : '''AAA ! '''Zoey :' Uważaj , to są żywe małże ! Chef : Gratuluje ci żołnieżu ! Wygrywasz to ! A ty masdz drugie miejsce ,tylko dlatego że fujara sam się znokałtował . A teraz r4uszać mi na statek ! Zoey : '''Ale .. '''Chef : No już ! Wystraszeni pobiegli ww stronę statki . Chef usiadł na piasku i zaczął masować palca . '' '''Chef :' A wy tępi widzowie macie tabelkę , żebyście wiedzieli kto prowadzi ! 400px III Zadanie Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png Plik:170px-Tchórzliwe_Lwy.jpg Plik:Wschodzące_gwiazdy.png Roszta co poszłą z Chrisem znalazła się koło barku z koktajlami . '' '''Chris : '''Więc tutaj będzie trzecie wyzwanie dla was ! '''Shen :' Ale może przywołasz ich do porządku . Chris : '''Po co ? ''Pokazał mu na barek , gdzie wszyscy stali przy maszynie od jogurtu i jedli z niej . '' '''Chris : '''Więc chcą przegrać walkowerem ? No cóż . '''Sam : '''Ja chcę ! '''Brick : Może lepiej nie .. Sam : '''Mogę ? Proooszę ! '''Brick : '''Ruszaj .. '''Xavier : '''Ja idę też .. za dużo szczęścia tutaj jest . ''Oboje zrezygnowali i poszli do Chrisa na zadanie . '' '''Chris : '''Przynajmniej nie było sporu , więc zaczynamy ! ''Przyszli stażyści z radiem i włączyli karaibską muzykę . '' '''Chris : '''Czas śmiało wygiąć ciało w konkursie Limbo ! ''Nagle przykuło to uwagę innych zawodników . '' '''Jessica ; '''Ja chcę limbo ! '''Shen : '''No w sumie , jesteś cherlederką . '''Dawn : Ona się nadaje . Jessica : '''Łii ! ''Podbiegła do Chrisa . '' '''Chris : '''Teraz ? Nie ma zmiany , absolutnie ! '''Jessica : '''Proszę ! Proszę ! Proszę ! Proszę ! Proszę ! Proszę ! Proszę ! Proszęęęęęęę ! ''Przetarł sobie ucho . '' '''Chris : Męcząca jesteś , wiec ci pozwolę . ustawcie się w kolejce . Pierwszy był Xavier , potem Jessica jak i Sam . Stażyści rozstawili dwa słupy i kijek . '' '''Chris : '''Zaczynamy wygibasy , pierwszy rusza Xavier ! ''Znudzony szedł jak na ścięcie , nawet nie starając się strącił kijek . '' '''Xavier : '''Hurra .. przegrałem . '''Chris : '''Nawet się nie starasz . Prawidłowa podstawa . No cóż następna ! '''Jessica : '''Ale obniżcie jak się tylko da ! ''Położyli ją tak , że ledwo co przechodzący zółw się przecisnął . '' '''Jessica :' Latwizna . Zaczęła iść trząść swoim ciałem . nagle jakby jej ciało runęło no i ciurkiem się zmieściła. Po tym wstała i skoczyłą z radości . '' '''Jessica : '''Bijcie dla mnie brawa ! '''Dakota :' To ja jestem gwiazdą tutaj ! Jessica : '''Chyba wyblakłą . ''Mierzyły sie ostro wzrokiem . '' '''Chris : '''Sam raczej tego nie pobije , więc zobaczmy . '''Paolo : '''Postaraj się ! Miał tyle jogurtu , że ciekło mu z ust . '''Brick : '''Weż to połknij ! '''Paolo : Na potem zostanie . Sam ruszył i odziwo jakoś się przecisnął . '' '''Sam : '''Tak ! Opłaciło sie kupić X.. ''Nagle coś mu trzasnęło w plecach . '' '''Sam :' Boxa ... Chris : 'Auć .. to bę dzie bolało . ''Nagle podbiegła Dawn i pomogła mu się uporać . '' '''Dawn : '''Znam metodę , która ci pomoże . '''Sam : '''Boli .. '''Dawn : '''Spokojnie , znam się na medycynie naturalnej . ''Pomogła mu iść . '' '''Chris ': Zaoszczędze na medyku . Czuję premię za kolejny odcinek . A tymczasem oto tabela wyników ! 400px '''Chris : '''Czas wrócić na statek , gdzie zaczniemy kolejne wyzwanie . '''Scott ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Brak mu pomysłów . To widać .. jestem ciekaw jaką prościznę teraz da . Valentina ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Coś czuję , że dzisiaj odpadnie ktoś kto zdobył jeden punkt . Jak można nie przejść przez limbo !? '''Xavier ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Czuję pustkę w sercu .. Ahh Posąg Kolosa Przy posągu Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png Plik:170px-Tchórzliwe_Lwy.jpg Plik:Wschodzące_gwiazdy.png ''Zawodnicy w końcu dopłynęli do wyspy . Chris zszedł zadowolony z nimi . Oni niezabardzo , bo wiedzieli co się zapowiada . '' '''Chris : '''No więc widzicie ten posąg prawda ? '''Scott : '''A mamy na czole idioci ? '''Chris : Nie na czole , ale idioci tak . Chciał w niego rzucić , ale Valentina go powtrzymała . '' '''Valentina : '''Nie w takim momencie . '''Scott : '''Na to nie trzeba mieć powodu . '''Valentina : '''Uważaj lepiej . '''Scott : '''Idż załóż sobie eża jako pasek . ''Stała i wachlowała się patrząc na niego ,żeby nie zrobił nic głupiego . Ale walnęła go tylk owachlarzem . '' '''Chris : '''Więc kochani zawodnicy mam dla was ciekawe zadanie i koniecznie chcę zobaczyć Paolo , Scotta i może Shena w tym zadaniu . ''Rzucił w ich stronę końcówki od mopów ze sznurkami . Jedna przyssała siię do twarzy Paolo , druga walnęła Scotta w ramię a trzecia Mike'a w brzuch . '' '''Mike : '''Mógłbyś uważać z tym . '''Chris : '''Niespecjalnie . Nie jęczcie i zaczynamy kolejne zadanie . '''Zoey :' Ale to my powinniśmy wybrać zawodników ! Brick : '''No i chyba Paolo już był w zadaniu ! '''Chris : '''Milczeć , ja tutaj szefuję a zasady idą do lamusa . '''Dakota : Lama ? Chris : '''Lamusa .. '''Jessica : '''Nie tłumacz i tak nie zrozumie . To oczywiste , że to połączenie lamy i susła ! '''Jo : '''Obie błyszczycie intelugencją . '''Dakota i Jessica : Dzięki ! Chris : '''Zanim one się ośmieszą zakładajcie moi zawodnicy ten przyzwoity sprzęd i zasuwajcie na szczyt kolosa . One mają wam pomóc nie spaść , jakoś . Nie wiem nie testowaliśmy tego . Przynajmniej nie dostałem żadnych raportów ,że ktoś zginął . Jeszcze .. ''Scott i Mike nagle zaczęli nieco drżeć ze strachu , a Paolo przeżuwał dzisiejsze śniadanie w ustach ze spokojem . Mike nagle westchnął . '' '''Pam : Ja się tak boję .. Naprawdę .. Nie chcę tego robić ! Scott : Oszalałeś do reszty ! Paolo : Hmmm ? Aaa Zrobił smutną i wystrzaszoną minę po czym westchnął . '' '''Paolo ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Tak ! Lubię przepychaczki ! W domu miałem z pięć . Nie iwem czemu kibel był ciągle zatkany . '''Scott ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Nie uspokoił mnie no i oberwie się jej za to , że mnei tak traktuje ! '''Shen ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) :' To dobra pora ,zeby spisać testament . IV Zadanie Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png Plik:170px-Tchórzliwe_Lwy.jpg Plik:Wschodzące_gwiazdy.png Zawodnicy stali na platformie , skad mieli zacząć wyścig . '' '''Scott : '''Więc ? '''Shen :' Zaraz chyba nie wytrzymam .. ! Paolo : 'Czas na przepychowe skakanie w stylu pająka ! ''Rzucił się na ściane , ale nagle pękła i wpadł do środka posągu . '''Scott : '''Architekt się nie postarał . ''Westchnął i zaczął się powoli wspinać . '' '''Paolo : Pomożecie ? Scott : '''Ja nie z tych miłych . ''Niezdarnie piął się wyżej . '' '''Shen : Co powinienem zrobić ? Siedział na kolanach drżąc . '' '''Dawn: '''Mike ! Postaraj się dla drużyny ! '''Shen :' Dawn ? Nagle wetschnął . '' '''Shen: '''Dawn .. '''Dawn : '''Wiem że potrafisz ! Pamiętasz o czym rozmawialiśmy ! ''Nagle oczy Shenaa rozbłysły . Wypiął swoją klatkę i ruszył się wspinać na szczyt . '' '''Shen ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) :' Dodała mi sił . Dziękuję . Zaczął się wspinać niepewnie po ścianie . '' '''Chris : '''Nono , zapowiada się ciekawe starcie . Zobaczymy jak sobie poradzą . '''Dawn : '''Masz naprawdę wypaczoną aurę zabawy '''Chris :' Zabawy nigdy dosyć ! Tymczasem Paolo siedział w środku posągu . '' '''Paolo :' Ale tutaj ciemno . Zupełnie jak w szafce w której się chowałem na korytarzu i wyjadałem ciastka . ??? : 'Paolo .. '''Paolo : '''Kto to ? '??? : 'Musisz się wspiąć . '''Paolo ': Co ? '??? : '''Ruszyć duspkiem ! '''Paolo : '''Kto to mówi ? Czy to ty mózgu ? ''Walnął się w głowę i nie mógł odczepić przepychaczki . '' '??? : Nieważne Uwolnij swoją moc . Paolo : 'Jaką moc ? '??? : '''Skup się ! ''Zacisnął ręce i zaczął się skupiać . Nagle coś zaczęło buzować w jego głowie . Po chwili było słychać dzwięk bąka . '' '''Paolo : Już ??? : '''Tyle wpychasz a tak mało wypuszczasz ! Staraj się ! ''Przeszedł w dziwny stan starając się coś z tym zrobić . Tymczasem dwoje zawodników dotarło juz na brzuch kolosa . '' '''Shen : Ale wieje ... Skulił się do posągu . '' '''Scott : '''Nah i tak spadniesz to po co się starasz . ''Wybił pięścią odłamki i zaczął rzucać w stronę Shena . Shen : '''Odwaliło ci gringo ? ''Schylił się unikając uderzenia . '' '''Shen : Radzę ci uważać . Scott : '''Kto mnie powstrzyma ? '''Shen : To co jest za tobą. Zaśmiał się szyderczo . '' '''Scott : '''Nie nabierzesz mnie . ''Wyrwał kolejny kawałek a na nim usiadła mewa . '' '''Scott : '''Wypad mi ptaszyszko ! ''Walnął mewą o ścianę a ona zacżeła się trzepotać . '' '''Scott :' Wracają . Podleciała jednak nowa , za nią zebrało się ich znacznie więcej . '' '''Shen : '''Mówiłem . ''Całe stado zaczęło krakać i rzuciło się na Scotta . '' '''Shen ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) :' To jest to co Dawn nazywa Karmą . Walczył z nimi dzielnie , ale było ich trak dóżo , ze stracił równowagę i zleciał z nimi w dół . Shen się spojrzał i w oddali zobaczył Dawn głaszczącą mewę . Uśmiechnął się . Ona zrobiła to samo . '' ''Tymczasem Chris użył swojego plecaka rakietowego i dotarł na szczyt . '' '''Chris : '''No więc chyba już pora . ''Jednak była pustka . '' '''Chris : '''No ile to może trwać ! ''Po chwili wymęczony Shen doczłapał się na szczyt . '' '''Shen : '''Nigdy nie byłem taki zmęczony . ''Ledwo co się wdrapał . Leżał dysząc . '' '''Chris :' Więc Shen wygrywa dla Lwów ! Po chwili także Paolo rozwala podłogę jakimś cudem dostając się na górę . '' '''Paolo : '''Jupii ! '''Chris : '''I Paolo ? Sądziłem , że grubas nie dotrze .. '''Shen : '''Jak .. on .. ''Zrobił bohaterską pozę wskazując na słońcę . '' '''Paolo :' Z siła moich gazów . Chris : '''Gazów ? ''Nagle doszło do pęknięcia posągu . '' '''Chris : '''No pięknie .. Pa .. Widzowie zobaczcie sobie tabelkę ! ''Chris odleciał i posag nagle się zaczął zawalać . Po chwili jednak widok zastąpiła tabelka . '' 400px Pokład Statku Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png Plik:170px-Tchórzliwe_Lwy.jpg Plik:Wschodzące_gwiazdy.png ''Wszyscy zawodnicy znajdowali się na pokładzie . Shen , Paolo i Scott leżeli na łózkach szpitalnych . '' '''Valentina : '''Co za piękny widok . ''Nagle kopnął ją prąd . '' '''Scott : '''Haha .. Ałł... ''Dawn podszedła do Shena i dała mu buziaka . '' '''Dawn : Wybaczam ci tamto . Świetnie sobie poradziłeś . Chciał jej coś odpowiedzieć , ale nie mógł . '' '''Dawn :' Milczenie wyraża więcej niż słowo . Aura takze mi podpowiada . Staci : Yay ! w komplecie jesteśmy ! Chris : Nom a ja mam dylemat . Spoglądał na kartkę i nagle dostał olśnienia ''. '''Jo : '''Mów nam kto wygrał ! '''Chris : '''Więc .. na razie nikt , ale wiem kto zajmie drugie miejsce . To Gladiatorzy ! ''O dziwo nagle wybuchła radość wśród Gladiatorów . '' '''Brick : '''Co ! '''Kelly :' Właśnie ! Powinniśmy my walczyć o zwycięstwo a oni przegrać ! Jo : '''Ale to my remisujemy i wygrywamy z nimi ! nad każdą z tych drużyn ! '''Chris : '''Nie kłócić się bo to runda specjalna ! ''Wszyscy pozostali byli pochmurnie nastawieni . '' '''Chris : '''Więc rudną specjalną jest lubiany przez was pojedynek . Będziecie się tłukli kijami . Lwy i Gwiazdy stana do boju . Ponieważ Gladiatorzy nie wygrają , a ja zauważyłem pewien brak sensu . '''Mike : '''Prowadzenia tej gry ? '''Sam : To że moja konsola zginęła ? Xavier : Moja dusza staje się czysta ? Chris : '''Nie , nie i koleś .. lecz się . Otóż zwycięzca pojedynku dostanie przywilej , poza pierwszą klasą ma bonusik . Zadecyduje gdzie pójdą zawodnicy z przegranej drużyny , czy do swojej czy do rywala . Dodatkowo przegrany pojedynkowicz automatycznie wypada z gry . ''Wszystkim opadły szczęki . '' '''Kelly ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''To nawet dobra propozycja . Udę na taki układ . '''Zoey ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Za bardzo przekombinowana kombinacja . '''Dakota ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Kiedy dostanę swoją chihuahe ? '''Chris : Wię wystawcie zawwodników . Nagle Jo wypchnęła Bricka . '' '''Jo : '''Teraz masz szansę . '''Brick :' Teraz ? Kiedy mogę odpaść ! Kelly : '''Ja powalczę chętnie ! ''Chwyciła za kij znajdujący się obok Chrisa . '' '''Kelly : '''Mam ochotę komuś łomot wpuścić . '''Brick : Ale rywal jest naprawdę godny . Wziął kij jednocześnie przyjmując wyzwanie . '' '''Chris :' Więc mamy Kelly kontra Brick ! Walke uważam za rozpoczętą . Odsuńcie się . Zawodniczy rozstawili się dając im więcej miejsca . Brick : '''Postaram się łagodnie ciebie .. ''Nagle oberwał w twarz z kija . '' '''Kelly : '''A masz ! ''Okładała nim jak leciało . '' '''Kelly : '''Muaha ! ''Zatrzymał jej atak . '' '''Brick : '''Skoro tak , żołnierski atak ! ''Chciał ją pchnąć , ale ona go szarpnęła za koszulę . Rzuciła nim o ziemię i przystawiła kij do szyi . '' '''Brick : '''Jak .. '''Chris : Przegrałeś ! Lwy zwyciężają ! Oto wyniki ! 400px Nagle Lwy zaczęły wiwatować . '' '''Jo : '''Ty błażnie ! '''Sam : '''On nie nasza drużyna się rozpadnie . ''Przytulił Jo , a ta zrobiła mu purpurowe oko . '' '''Chris :' Więc tak to teraz będzie . No cóż Brick odpadł . Zakładaj plecak , tak jak w zasadach . Upokorzony żołnierz wstał i założył plecak . '' '''Brick : '''Co za wstyd . ''Odpalił go i tak wystrzeliło , że walnął o rurę od promu , przejechał się po niej twarzą i poleciał dalej w przestworza . '' '''Chris : '''A wy jak dzielicie pozostałych z drużyny ? '''Jessica : '''Może .. Kelly decysuje ! Ona wygrała ! ''Wszyscy z drużyny się zgodzili '' '''Kelly : '''Więc .. do nas idzie hmm .. ''Zastanawiała się i coś jej nagle przyszło do głowy . '' '''Kelly :' Paolo , a Jo i Sam idą do nich ! Staci : '''Nowy przyjaciel ! '''Paolo : tak nie będę najgrubszy w drużynie . Radośnie podbiegł do nich . Chciał podać rękę na przywitanie Jessice ale była cała w wymiocinach . Skrzywiła twarz . '' '''Jessica ; '''Miło ciebie poznać . '''Chris :' Ia tak się zakończył pięciobój na wyspie Rodos . Ile jeszcze zakręconych zadań wykonają nasi zawodnicy ? ile pojedynków stoczą pomiędzy sobą ? I kto zapłaci za zniszczenia ? Dowiemy sie w kolenym odcinku Grecji Totalnej Porażki ! Kategoria:Grecja Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki